Defense Classes
Defense classes are the second most common of the class groups, usually making up about a quarter of a team composition. Most tanks have extremely high health, slow movement, and damage that is extremely limited in scope. The main role of a tank is to hold an area of the map that’s already been taken by the offensive players of the team, or to prevent the opposing offense from taking ground. The other primary role of tanks is to hold objectives. In game modes like payload, the tank is often found on the payload itself, escorting it as offensive players clear space in front of them. In other game modes like control point, KOTH, or CTF, tanks will be found defending points already owned, or standing on points to capture them once an engagement has gone underway. Linking Mechanics All defense classes have the same goal: to defend their team and the space the team holds. To accomplish this, all tanks have certain characteristics to help them deter enemies. Primarily, defense classes have the highest health in games, making them best suited to stand their ground against opponents. Tanks also have high damage in close range, with damage outside that range usually dropping off very quickly. Beyond this, defense classes have slightly more freedom to distinguish themselves than offense classes, but are still more unified than support or specialist classes. Primary vs Secondary Tanks Defense classes are often considered primary or secondary depending on their ability to defend and maintain space. Primary tanks are better at defending teammates and holding positions, while secondary tanks are more of a hybrid style between defense classes and other class groups. Primary tanks can act as the sole defense class on their team, or at least the main defender. Secondary tanks can't act as the meat shield that primary tanks can, but offer other benefits, and can usually replace a primary tank when acting as a secondary tank duo. Common Defense Classes With relatively limited options, certain classes have become quite popular in class shooters. Here are some of the most common classes. Shielder Main Article: Shielder Shielders are generally the biggest and beefiest of the defense classes. They are the classic example of the word "tank" and often what is pictured when reffering to the class group, and they are the gold standard in primary tanks. Shielders have extremely high health, and bear a large shield. The shield is usually a force field of sorts rather than a physical shield, allowing it to recharge after use. Shielders walk slowly under the weight of their shield, and tend to have a limited range weapon available for use when not wielding their primary tool. Shielders have limited use on their own, standing as a portable wall rather than as a source of damage. Shielders are extremely useful when paired with offensive classes, providing moving cover for their squishier offensive teammates. Shielders are a simple class, mechanically speaking, but they are incredibly powerful in the right situations. Shielders do best in closed areas where they can dominate doorways and walkways with their shield's size. Barbarian Main Article: Barbarian Barbarians are a scaled up version of the knight class, improving upon the basic design to create a viable class. Barbarians are a melee-only class, using an aggressive playstyle to maintain a safe zone behind them. Barbarians are equipped with a large axe or hammer that deals incredible amounts of damage per swing in a large arc in front of them. The primary limiting factor of the barbarian's power is the extremely limited range. Barbarians can defeat almost any other class within range, but are held back by their inability to deal with ranged classes. Most barbarians are equipped with a movement ability that allows them to close the gap between themselves and enemy classes. This helps to offset their slow movement speed and keep up pressure. Barbarians are a secondary tank, requiring a primary tank or another secondary tank to allow them to roam and achieve their full potential. Barbarians work best in combination with another tank to get up close and personal with the enemy, splitting the damage with the other tank and diverting pressure from the team onto themselves. Heavy Rifleman Main Article: Heavy Rifleman Heavy riflemen are a beefy hitscan class that functions most similarly to the rifleman. The heavy riflemen carries a machine gun that fires at a very high speed and deals very high damage at close range. To balance this, the HR travels very slowly. In addition, most heavy riflemen must "spin up" to reach full power before unleashing their true devastation. Heavy riflemen have high health and imposing figures, acting as a major target and distraction in order to pull attention and damage away from other teammates. Heavy riflemen are usually considered secondary tanks, but can hold down the defense role by themselves if they need to. They are considered secondary not because of their inability to defend, but because of their usefulness when not tethered to a single spot. The HR class is amazing with teammates to help him, acting as a powerhouse when uncontested. Alone the heavy rifleman is a weaker class among tanks, but can be a great benefit with a coordinated team. Heavy riflemen are best in larger teams, with a primary tank to allow them to wander, but they shouldn't be underestimated, as they are exemplary at escorting payloads and flags. Heavy Grenadier Main Article: Heavy Grenadier Heavy Grenadiers are a supersized version of the normal grenadier, but with more of a cannon than a grenade launcher. Heavy grenadiers are projectile classes that use a cannon to deal damage to their enemies. Most commonly, this is a flak cannon, exploding on impact or after a short fuse time, though normal cannons are a possible choice as well. the heavy grenadier is similar to the heavy rifleman in health and walking speed, though their health can be slightly higher to mitigate self damage. They lack the "spin up" time of the HR, with the only delay in damage being projectile travel time. These flak rounds deal incredibly high damage in the close range before the explosion of the round. Heavy grenadiers are considered primary tanks because of their slightly higher health and damage, but in reality, the HG class functions as an explosive version of the HR. Much like the HR, the heavy grenadier is not only a powerful defender, but can be extremely devastating when untethered from objectives. The HG is a true hybrid between primary and secondary tanks, locking down objectives when paired with the lighter secondary tanks while just as comfortably drawing fire and dealing massive damage when teaming up with the heavier primary tanks. Those with little experience in the defense class group will find the Heavy Grenadier to be a comfortable starting point, and those with ample play time will still find the HG to be a reliable all-around tank. Engineer Main Article: Engineer A strange class that has become extremely popular in recent years has been the engineer. A wimpy class among tanks, the engineer is most often comparable in health to the average offense class, being slronger in fortitude than the rocketeer. The true strength of the engineer is not in his health, damage, or movespeed, which are all about average. The engineer's defending skills come not from his own stats, but from the ability he has to build buildings. Engineers are defensive classes that have the ability to spawn small items that operate independently from the engineer himself. Most engineers can build a form of turret that deals consistent damage over time. Turrets lock on to players and deal damage to them that can range from annoying to deadly. In addition, many engineers also provide buildings that provide extra protection or other benefits, such as shields, walls, and in rarer cases healing objects and teleport markers. Engineers shift between secondary and primary tank depending on the balance of the game, but most tend to be secondary. Engineers are especially useful in double-secondary tank scenarios, using their buildings to create the safe zone that a single "off" tank can't hold, and letting their co-conspirator deal more damage to provide the constant deterrence and damage sponging that engineers simply don't have the health for. a very popular combination is the engineer and the barbarian working together, which can be quite effective.Category:Class Group